Talk:Former Church of Scientology members who have spoken out
Formulas for donation amounts On the list always use real (US) dollar amounts for donations, and be sure whether they are IAS donations or Ideal Org (buildings) donations, as some levels for both have the same name but different amounts. 'IAS donations' *Lifetime membership: $5,000 *Sponsor: $10,000 *Crusader: $25,000 *Patron: $50,000 *Patron with Honors: $100,000 *Patron Meritorious: $250,000 *Silver Meritorious: $500,000 (was $750,000 prior to February 2005) *Gold Meritorious: $1 million *Platinum Meritorious: $2.5 million *Diamond Meritorious: $5 million *Patron Laureate: $10 million *Platinum Laureate: $12 million *Diamond Laureate: $15 million *Patron Excalibur: $20 million *Platinum Excalibur: $22 million *Diamond Excalibur: $25 million *Patron Maximus: $30 million *Platinum Maximus: $35 million *Diamond Maximus: $40 million *Patron Invictus: $50 million *Platinum Invictus: $60 million *Diamond Invictus: $70 million 'Ideal Org (Buildings/Locations) donations' *Sponsor: $500 *Crusader: $1,000 *Honor Roll: $5,000 *Cornerstone: $10,000 *Cornerstone with Honors: $20,000 *Vanguard Member: $35,000 *Benefactor: $50,000 *Guarantor: $75,000 *Humanitarian: $100,000 *Humanitarian with Honors: $150,000 *Silver Humanitarian: $250,000 *Gold Humanitarian: $500,000 *Platinum Humanitarian: $750,000 *New Civilization Builder: $1,000,000 *New Civilization Builder with Honors: $2,500,000 *New Civilization Builder Meritorious: $5,000,000 *New Civilization Builder Platinum Meritorious: $7,500,000 *Silver New Civilization Builder: ? *Gold New Civilization Builder: ? *Ideal New Civilization Builder: ? Notes If you're using a text search of articles/other lists don't forget to search for non-American spellings like Honour and Civilisation. Incredulicide (talk) 04:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Names from public Government inquiries These names are not to be added until each one is mentioned by full name in other media or are quoted from full transcripts of their hearings/testimonies. When they are added, put a star in front of their name on this list: South African Commission of Enquiry into Scientology (June 9, 1972) G.R. Alcock C.R. Anstey H.M. Barnard H. Bayer M. Benjamin I.R. Benson R.C. Bester D.J.L. Bizzell J. Boshoff W.J. Botha H.J. Brown A.H. Carter J.B. Carter E.E.M. Cleenwerck E.W.E. Coetzee W.A. Cook J.M.D.S.F. Correia A.B. Daneel D.O. Deacon P.W.J. Delport D.A. De Villiers C.E. Dickerson J.D. Dodds J.H. Du Plessis G.V. Durow D.F. Elliott E.W. Elliott M.B. Feldman E.L. Fisher K.E.S. Freer B.C. Geldenhuys F.M. du P. Glazer L. Goodman P.J. Griffiths R.W.H. Griffiths M. Grobbelaar P.J. Hartzenberg T.C. Hawley A. Henning H.G. Herman H.W.G. Herman A.M. Kirkman B. Kruger C.F. Kruger A.M. Lamont N.A. Lawson P.G. Lombard N.S. Louw P. Madathoana M. McAll M.R. McAll J.F. McKendry G.P. McNamee G. Mellett B.A. Michaelides I.J. Mills D.H. Misplon V.H. Moller A.K. Morris D.L.M. Morris I.R. Morris A.M. Nel G.K. Nelson * M.J. Nicholson (Margaret) J.N. Ollemans (Joy Noel) P.H. Ollemans E.F. Paltiel * A.P. Parkhouse (Alison) S.J. Parkhouse (Susan) T.A.A. Peeters W.J. Pelser M.G. Perkins V.I. Pitcher G.A. Rabie W.P. Radloff A.S. Roos E. Schlesinger J.O.N. Schofield R.S. Selesnick D.W.G. Shuttleworth G.J. Smit S.G.A. Snow J. Solomon S.D. Starkey A. Tannenbaum H.E. Teifel J.W. Theron L.J. Thompson E. Van Niekerk P. Van Niekerk S.C. Van Niekerk P.A. Van Zyl L. Vitus S.H.A. Von Fintel S.C. Williams S.O.'C. Wilson The Commission of Inquiry into the Hubbard Scientology Organisation in New Zealand (June 30, 1969) R.J. Horsfall G.F. Kennedy C.F. Lawrence E.F. Lawson F.P. O'Donnell K. O'Donnell P.G. O'Donnell S.M. O'Donnell G.S. Partridge G.H. Whiting M.E. Whiting P.A. Williams Victorian Report of the Board of Inquiry into Scientology (September 28, 1965) Note: When a name is known as a witness for Scientology without subsequently leaving/speaking out, put a strike through that name. * George Leslie Alexander Laurence Herbert Allen * Francis James Maxwell Anderson Roy Cecil Ash Joan Elizabeth Beats Gordon Francis Bellmaine Michael Andrade Birch Cyril Ernest Bird * Roger Ernest Boswarva Geoffrey Anthony Bowers Ronald Edwin Budgeon John Page Burstin John Herbert Joseph Campbell Roger Churchward Lorna Hamilton Clark Keith Rutland Collyer Paul Malcolm Coltman Lyulph Cousland Peter Althorne Crooke Peter John Crundall Kenneth Eric Delderfield Rosemary Ann Delderfield Irene Phyllis Dixon William Pratt Dobell Marcus Brian Dunn Rodger Edward Dunn Harry Eizenberg William Albert Fleming Zoltan Charles Fodor Rosalind Anne Gallasch Peter Frederick Gallop George Herbert Gilford Peter Francis Gillham Yvonne Doreen Gillham Olive Ravenscroft Glogan Catherine Mary Gogerly Ernest Denzil Stephen Gogerly Jocelyn Helen Goss John Francis Green Ivan Noel Griffiths Judith Helen Guy Irene Rosa Hagen Clifford Edward John Hardy Robert Lewis Hayes Audrey Joy Sybil Henderson Ella Rowena Heward Lawrence Clyde Higgins Jack Leslie Hodgson D'Arcy Swain Hunt Raymond Gordon Jenson Sandra Johnson Richard James King Johanna Kooter Johannes Kooter Eric Bruce Lake June Margaret Lake Catherine Hazel Layton Ruth Nancy Lennie Amos Leonard Lubomir Lutshetshko George Bradley Maltby Harold Edgar Mansbridge Demitrios Mantacas Ronald David Martin Ronald Thomas Masters Helen McKinnell Meadmore Roger David Meadmore Bettv Maree Miles James Hamilton Momsen * Douglas Henry Moon Richard Mullins David John Myers John Dugdale Myers Ruth Charlotte McCann Roland Cleva McCausland Cassie Joyce McGregor Robert James McGregor Robert Ross McGregor Owen Joseph McKenna Pam McLeod Ouida Florence MacKinnon David Henry Athelstan Nall Jennifer Jill Nall James Graham Noonan Gary Opper Barbara Mary Peake Dorothy Gwen Penberthy Derek Roquet Phillips Olive Joyce Phillips * Charles John Phipps George Danaher Planck Sepp Pointner Robert Prisman Kathleen Mary Redfern William Robert Rowe Margaret Oona Rutherfoord Clive Shaw Rodney Simondson Edward William Slattery * Treasure Lily Southen Leonard Spyker Katherine Steele * Gwendoline May Stevens Marshall Alan Sutherland Annie Tampion Ian Kenneth Tampion Eric Jack Thomas Evan Neil Thomas John Clifford Thomas Kathleen Winifred Thompson George Albert Tidy Wilfred Harman Tolhurst David Maxwell Tooley Eric Barrs Truslove Ross Sydney Turnbull Dorothy Scott Bradley Walker Margaret Walton * Phillip Bennett Wearne Robert Kneale Westwood Laurel Miriam Jean Whiteford James Haslam Wilkinson Penelope Elizabeth Berncastel Williams Peter Rogers Williams Alan Ross Williamson Andrew John Youngman Incredulicide (talk) 04:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC)